The Hunt for the Ranger
by JimmyEdz
Summary: A young exiled Ithilien Ranger is tasked by his Steward to search the North for a man named Strider for purposes unknown to him. A tale that conveys demons from the depths of Middle Earth and the horros that plague the land.


**Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the characters for Tolkien lore mentioned in this Fanfiction, this is purely for entertainment puroses and is not meant to offend any of the Tolkien fans_ _companies._**

Chapter 1: The choice

Sweat dripped from the brow of the Lieutenant Kelton son of Addram as the hot sun rayed down from the high gaps in the ceiling of the Gondorian throne room and his leather uniform that only know felt incredibly tight and his throat was hoarse but he gulped and tried to clear his throat as he prepared for his Stewards question.

"Now Ranger I must have answers." Lord Denethor muttered from his high throne, the white seat that was beneath the great Throne that belonged to the King of Gondor, the line that Isildur that the people prayed would return to them. "What happened exactly to your company that demanded you abandon Boromir's plan to hold the Northern territory of Ithilien, you failed in doing this and from your report you moved South to attack a small cohort that was set to attack Osgiliath, is this true?"

Kelton fidgeted with his sword handle and nervously nodded, he felt a cold shiver go down his spine and the look of judgement from the Steward would have been enough to have striked fear in the hearts of any of the Gondorian soldiers even the Citadel Guard.

"Ranger!" Denethor barked and Kelton's mind returned to the Courtroom. "Your Lord has demanded your answer."

From beside Denethor Kelton noticed the great Captain of Gondor and son of the Steward Boromir appear wearing a purple tunic and with the great Horn of Gondor dangling from his sword, Kelton wondered why this great leader had suddenly appeared.

"Father you are scaring the man, why he must be no older than twenty winters?" Boromir laughed and Denethor gave Boromir a dark glance but addled with those was a soft and loving demeanour but was masked by a layer of hostility, without answering his son he turned back to Kelton and gestured for him to speak.

"My acting Captain Garrett heard news from his scouts of the enemy marching near from where our Base of operations was." Kelton explain slowly taking his time with each word. "We heard word of two hundred Orcs, these Orcs were supposedly carrying weapons for the war effort, there is news that Mordor is on the march again."

Kelton took in a deep breath and the two men, father and son before him both nodded and waited for Kelton to continue.

"Garrett mustered forty rangers from Captain Faramir's company and…" Kelton said but was cut short by a wave of Denethors hand.

"Where was Faramir in all this?" Denethor interrupted rudely.

But then Boromir cut in. "He is organising the forces in Osgiliath, he has heard word of the mustering forces from Mordor and is preparing defences there." He addressed curtly.

Denethor nodded his understanding then turned to Kelton. "I take it your company failed to subside the Mordor force?"

"Yes Sir." Kelton replied his voice faltered slightly remembering the vicious assault that had occurred only a few days prior. "Our forces although well camouflaged we were rooted as we were confronted by Mountain Trolls that was under the command of the Mordor Orcs."

"The enemy has used Mountain Trolls before how was your company unable to repel them?" Boromir asked curiously.

"We were not prepared and we were flanked by the enemy, our arrows were useless so we resorted to close combat weaponry, thankfully our company was divided between the Captain and the First Lieutenant, however Captain Garrett fell before the Mountain Trolls."

"And the First Lieutenant?"

"An arrow struck him at the chest Sir, he was one of the first to die."

"So it was then left to you as one of the Lieutenants to lead the remaining forces of your Rangers is that correct?!" Denethor barked impatiently to Kelton's story.

"Yes my Lord." Kelton relied dutifully.

"And the remaining number of your forces is less than half of what set out I have heard?!" Denethor snapped, Kelton felt the room go as quiet and still as the stones that held up the walls.

"Yes, from forty Rangers my company is now twelve men strong." Kelton exclaimed feeling his voice shake even more.

The Hall stayed quiet for what felt like seconds to Kelton, the outside world was closed off to the three men stood in the Courtroom with only the heavy breathing as any sound of life.

"So your company ignored your superiors commands, attacked the hostile force resulting in the death of two commanders and now there is only twelve men left?" Denethor interrogated his anger lighting up like a fire in his eyes.

"Yes my Lord." Kelton confirmed and he hung his head, his grip tightened even more around his sword hilt and the sweat began to go cold as he felt the Stewards eyes of hate burn into his skull.

"This is intolerable!" Denethor roared and Kelton's head jumped up with a nervous sudden shake. "This is almost an insult to me, and as of you Ranger I denounce you of your claim to rank of Lieutenant! You have clearly no skills acting as a leader of men and Faramir shall return from Osgiliath to take command once again of Ithilien."

With that he turned to Boromir who understood immediately.

"I shall prepare defences in the city, it may take time however." He said and with that he turned to Kelton. "What are you going to do with the Ranger?"

"For defying orders from the Steward house and embarrassing our kingdom." Denethor grumbled and looked the man up and down. "Exile."

Boromir shocked by this turned to his father and objectively said. "Father this man successfully rallied our forces, let alone his age he is not to be faulted for the actions of his Captain!"

"Enough Boromir!" Denethor muttered with a shake of his hand to signal his word was final. "Ranger! I will allow you entry back into the Citadel only if you can complete a task that needs to be completed."

With that he turned to Boromir his son and whispered into his ear, shortly after Boromir looking puzzled strolled past Kelton and marched outside and closed the doors behind him, now it was only Kelton and Denethor alone in the Courtroom.

"Your exile is not permanent." Began Denethor and he stroked his grey stubble with his nails, The man grimaced with every scratch but his dark eyes still peered into Kelton's as if he were looking into the man's soul. "You are young, and I'll admit even though we have lost a lot of men it was not just your blame, so to renounce your exile I have decided to demand something from you."

"I am yours to command my Lord." Kelton replied desperately.

"I want you to infiltrate the northern Rangers of the Dunadan." Denethor muttered and he grasped a wine glass and took a slow gulp from the gold cup. "There is a man apart of their company, I have heard rumours that he goes by the name Strider, his real name is no matter of yours. Find him, and when you do send me a message, do you have a message Raven?"

"Yes my Lord." Kelton replied, as he knew all Rangers from all ranks were given a messenger Raven to be trained and then handed out to be used as personal message carriers.

"Then your mission is laid before you, if you deny it then you will be exiled but if you consent you may return upon completion."

"And how will I be able to complete my mission?"

"That will be consented with your message, there is much to this man I do not know of yet and I need to discover more, now your mission is secret no one must know except for myself and you. Now, your answer."

Kelton thought carefully about his answer, either way he would be exiled and left outside of the city walls, he would never see his family again, not his brother or his parents but if he consented to Denethor's mission, no matter how odd or dangerous the quest sounded as the Rangers of the North were odd folk, he had heard many rumours but he had no choice in the matter it was exile or a outside mission.

"I consent." Kelton said finally and a slow dark grin appeared on the Steward's face.


End file.
